Film III Session 8
Session Duration Episodes 634-656, 23 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Yoda ** C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Anakin ** Darth Vader * The GM as: ** Bail Organa ** GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit ** Maneeli Tuun ** EW-3 Midwife Droid ** Captain Antilles ** Sio Bibble ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Tarkin ** Breha Moon-Flower ** Beru Lars Summary At the start of the Session, Sally gives Pete a book, The Little Prince, for him to read while she's reading The Prince. Annie compliments Ben on figuring out the full path to the Dark Side of the Force. Ben compliments her on setting it up so well, and asks if she and Jim had collaborated on the choking of Padme Amidala. Annie reveals that they didn't, Jim really surprised her. Pete compliments Jim on how much he paid attention to the campaign. The GM reveals he's awarded Jim 3000 XP for it, and also reveals that Padme is still alive, but barely. The GM explains that C-3PO had brought Jim back to the ship. Sally switches to playing C-3PO to explain that seeing him lying on the ground like that made her shudder. Jim thanks the GM for the XP, but claims he doesn't really need it to roleplay. All the players except Annie depart Naboo on the ship. Pete helps to stabilize Jim with his shock probe. Ben asks if Pete's character hadn't gone off to take over the Peace Moon. Pete explains that he lost interest when he discovered that it would take 20 years to build the thing. Sally switches back to playing Yoda as she and Bail Organa await the others on a hospital stationed on an asteroid. As their ship arrives, and Ben carries Jim out, Jim goes into labor. As Jim's being operated on, a GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit informs the others that while Jim is dying beyond any hope of recovery, there's still a chance the hospital might be able to save...the twins. Ben is with Jim as he's giving birth, assissted by a rather inept EW-3 Midwife Droid. Jim first gives birth to a boy, whom he names Luke. He then gives birth to a girl, whom he names Leia. Jim's character closes her eyes and stops moving. Bail Organa informs Ben and Sally that Naboo's been liberated. He reveals that General Jar-Jar Binks led the assault, nixed the Feds, and moved the planet back to its original orbit; that Sio Bibble saved most of the people by schmoozing with the Feds; that the capital Theed was protected by a force field; but the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria was once again lost. They ponder what to do with the babies. Sally declares they should never be allowed to learn the Force and that it's too dangerous to keep them together. Organa volunteers that he has a "chick" on Alderaan who's into kids, who'd raise the girl. Jim tells them to give Leia his blaster. As Organa leaves, Ben and Sally argue about what to do next. Sally wants to go meditate on the Jedi's failures, while Ben wants to rebuild the Jedi and Republic. Their argument gets personal, until Ben declares that he'll take the boy as far away from Alderaan as possible. Sally's fine with that because it means this brother and sister will never have to meet each other. Jim wants them to give Luke his underwater oxygen extraction aparatus and grappling hook. Ben decides he'll take the boy to Tatooine, where Luke has family that's more remote than Padme's family on Naboo. The GM informs Ben he has no way of getting there because Clone Troopers have just destroyed his ship while looking for Jedi. Pete offers his space dreadnought for Ben to borrow, although he warns that it's weapons aren't online yet and it has no guidance system. Organa orders a subordinate, Captain Antilles, to look after R2-D2 and C-3PO until Ben gets back. He informs Antilles that their Rebellion now has a cause: to take down the Man. On Theed, a public funeral is held for Padme. Bibble starts to eulogize her. Jim calls him a traitorous wretch, selling out to the Federation to save his own butt. Bibble starts to defend himself from the accusation, but then stops himself, explaining he thought he heard someone say something. The GM asks most of the players, with Annie as an exception, to leave the room. The GM reveals to Annie that several days have passed, and Naboo is starting to cool down, but Anakin is still alive. Annie uses the Force to call out to Chancellor Palpatine to save her. Palpatine rescues her and takes her to a hospital on Coruscant. She panics when she realizes that Palpatine is turning her into a cyborg, and begs him not to do that. Palpatine sternly informs her that after all the suffering she's caused, she deserves some suffering of her own. Palpatine stands beside Annie as she's encased in full body black armor and helmet. As the platform she's lying on levels her to an upright position, Palpatine says, " Rise..." Annie asks, "What... What have you done to me?" Palpatine replies, "I need a strong figurehead to control the military; you shall have the power you crave. Do not deny it; I have sensed it building in you. The midi-chlorians have supported your shattered body; they will help you grow strong again. But the military chain of command is very... traditional. You are now effectively a retired Jedi; you should adopt the "Darth" honorific." Annie says, "I shall be known as... Darth Vader." Palpatine says, "I regret to say, your life support systems contain... measures to ensure your loyalty." Annie asks, "What do you mean?" Palpatine answers, "You are too dangerous, too... reckless; you must learn control. Until you do, I shall be your master. Now, get me some tea." Annie yells, "Noooooo!!!" Palpatine introduces Annie to Tarkin, who's supervising the construction of the Peace Moon. Tarkin complains that the droids and cyborgs are useless for this task, and requests the use of Annie's army. Annie grants the request, and Tarkin leaves. Palpatine compliments Annie. Annie replies she'll kill Tarkin tomorrow. The GM invites the rest of the players back in the room to wrap up the campaign. He informs them that Organa has returned to Alderaan to give Leia to his girlfriend, Breha Moon-Flower. She calls the baby a beautiful princess. Sally declares she's going to her own planet with nobody else to muck it up, and she'll be King. She also declares that it's one big swamp filled with creepy crawlies that will make sure no one annoys her. She very quickly gets bored. Ben arrives on Tatooine (and comments on what a landing it was). He takes Luke to Luke's Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars to raise him. Beru promises to keep him safe, since they have a very large stockpile of weapons and food, and that Luke will be able to bullseye wamp rats by the time he's five. Ben wanders off into the desert. The GM calls an end to the session. Ben states he has a good feeling about this.